


(No) Honor Amongst Thieves

by AlexanderW00ds95



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bank Robbers, Becho is enagaged, Bellamy and Raven are BFFs, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Linctavia slow burn, Revenge Plot, SassyOctavia, Slow Burn, clexa angst, cockyClarke, college boyBellamy, college girlRaven, copLexa, copLincoln, dapperAnya, like its not even a joke, mention of past Lexa/Costia, morals in dilemma, past Luna/Echo, people die, prison Luna, siblings Lincoln/Tris, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderW00ds95/pseuds/AlexanderW00ds95
Summary: Clarke and Anya's Kru is living the high life. No worries. Until an old friend is let out of prison early. With a job offer on the table-and a score to settle- the team is pushed to their limits and put to the ultimate test of survival.Lexa's life hasn't been going great. Her partner, who is like a brother, is all she has left since her wife left her. Too into her job and not really caring anymore, Lexa has become a shell of her former self. Until she meets a certain blonde one night. Now her world is about to be turned upside down... and her loyalties will be tested.Or A Bank Heist Kru AU





	1. Ch.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kru does a job.  
> Lexa is handed the case.  
> Luna is let out of prison a year early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, so This is something that ive been wanting to do, i just wasnt to confident in myself to do it. But now i finally decided to do it!! This is gonna jump POVs with different characters. There arent like any 'main' ones, bit youll see it mostly from Clarke, Lexa, Anya, and Luna. Just because theyre gonna be central to the story. This story happens over the course of a week. so the chpts. will be marked by the dates. And lastly one of the reasons i hesitated with this story is because it has death. With characters we love and it pains me to write a story like this, but im not afraid to. Just a heads up, and im gonna leave everyone hanging until the end ;) hope you enjoy

_The Only People Who Succeed in Life Are Those Who Are Not Afraid_

_Those Who are Not Afraid Only Succeed By Taking._

_Those Who Succeed are Takers..._

* * *

* * *

**Wednesday**  

  **Downtown LA- 1:00 p.m.**

**CLARKE**

Walking through Downtown LA was worse than sitting through the traffic. How come I have to always be the one to dress up.. well besides Anya. I looked down and straightened my tie, the walk moving it out of place. I turned right on a corner and saw the FedCal Bank ahead. Looking up I could see a scaffold on the side, the rendezvous spot. I grinned at the thought of what was coming. I walked to the front and stood for a moment, gathering my thoughts and putting my emotions to the side. Then I walked up the steps and entered the building. Falling in with the crowd was easy enough. I counted off seconds in my head, then looked up towards the escalators to the left. Right on time. My eyes cross overs Anya's, coming up from below, and we both follow the crowds around us. We make our way to the elevators, me a few people ahead. I stop in front of the last one on the left side, while Anya stays on the first one the opposite side. I cast a quick glance over to her and she turns to look at me the same time. She doesn't make any type of acknowledgement but I can see a glint in her eyes. She's excited too. I turn my head forward and enter the elevator with about 10 other people. I turn and push the 26th floor button and take my place in the small group. 

A few stops later and im stepping off onto the floor. Its under construction so its empty. I walk to my right and stand in the middle of what is supposed to be a floor for offices. About a minute later I hear someone step off the elevator. I turn and see Anya walking out, her suit making her look pretty damn hot. 

 _"I thought I was gonna have to do the job on my own"_ I joke, moving forward to meet Anya, offering a quick hug.

 _"Yeah and have you keep the score all for yourself?"_ she replied back before stepping back and checking her watch.  _"are we all set?" she asks._

 _"All signs point to it"_ i reply with a smile.

A few seconds later another pair of shoes come out, a guy carrying a box and dressed as a UPS delivery man. He steps into the room and looks around  _"Did someone order a.."_ he looks at the box, shrugs, then tosses it over his shoulder. He comes forward and hugs Anya, then turns to me  _"You look excited Princess"_ he says.

I just stick my tongue out at him, making him laugh. Anya chuckles and turns around as another woman comes out of the elevator, pushing a cleaning supply cart, dressed as a janitor. She strolls in and looks up from under her hat with a smile on her face  _"Someone say there's a problem with the toilet?"_ she asks, then laughs moving to hug Anya.

 _"Alright, we've got one hour, lets get to work"_ I say before moving to the cleaning cart and opening up the bottom slot, removing black clothes. Anya leans forward and removes some AR-15's from the trash bag in the front. I turn around and toss a few of the clothes to Bellamy  _"I hope you fit them"_ i say with a smile on my face. He holds out the clothes in front him and tilts his head  _"Eh, ill suck it in"_ he says then grins, removing his clothes to change. His sister, Octavia, is already wearing her clothes under the janitor getup, so I hand her the body armor. We all change and put our kevlar over, just in case. Then Anya hands out the rifles, and the black ski masks. I check the rifle, making sure the chamber is clear and the clip is full. Then loading it and turning the safety off, I grab 2 black duffel bags and hand them to Bell and O.

We all nod to each other and synchronize our watches. Then we walk to the elevator, Raven having stopped a clear one on our floor. We all pile in and I push the 51st floor button, moving my hand over my watch and waiting to arrive on the floor. As soon as the door opens, I push the timer on my watch and step onto the bank floor. I lead while Anya is to my left, along with O, while Bell is to my right. We step onto the main floor, people moving around talking with tellers, sitting on the sofas waiting to be called. Anya signals to Bellamy  _"Now"_ she says. Bell pushes a detonator from his pocket and an explosion could be heard in the elevators. 

Bellamy steps in and to my right and slams the butt of his rifle into a guards face standing against the wall, then tosses him over his shoulder. O moves straight across the floor and does the same to the second guard there, while Anya and I move onto the floor, pointing our rifles up in the air and firing off a few rounds. The crowd all screams as one, and turn to look at us.

 _"Everyone on the ground!! Now!"_ Anya yells out, moving fast across the room, pointing her gun at people for added intimidation. I follow on the other side of the room, making sure no one does anything stupid  _"Down! Down! Now!"_ I yell passing a group of people, shoving my gun close to their faces. Bell and O tie  up the guards and take their guns, moving towards the back and jumping  over a teller desk, grabbing a squirlly man with glasses  _"Alright lets go open the cage"_ Bell says, shoving the man to the back where the vault is. O covers him, keeping the man and others in check. 

I hop on top of a long teller desk and keep an eye on everyone.  _"Nobody do anything stupid, no one tries to be a hero and we wont hurt you!"_ I shout walking up the desk, swinging my rifle side to side _"You do as your told and you get to go home for dinner"_  The people all cower and huddle together. Anya is on the ground walking up and down the floor  _"7 minutes!!"_ she yells out to O and Bell, checking her watch. I turn around on the desk and spot a woman in a red dress leaning under the desk, her fingers pressing a button. A silent alarm. I grin and walk towards her bringing my rifle up adn wagging my finger at her, I shout  _"Uh oh! looks like we got a naughty one here!"_

Anya turns and sees me walking to the woman, then moves to the center of the room. The woman sees me and backs up from underneath the desk, her crying whimpers already starting  _"No, no please"_ she cries. I hop down from the desk and grab a fistful of her hair  _"Alright bad girl now we get to go make a phone call"_ I say lifting her up to her feet and leading her to a back room. I open the door and sit the woman in a chair and sit on the edge of the desk, moving to grab the landline and hand the phone to her, I dial 911 on the pad and look her in the eye  _"Now i want you to say 'I want to report a robbery in progress at FedCal bank'"_. She nods and speaks the words into the phone, The dispatcher I can hear clearly as she asks if the assailants are still there. I move to the pad and click the receiver down, ending the call. Then I grab the woman by her arm and lead her back onto the floor. As im coming out, O and Bell are leaping over the teller desk from the back. I dump the woman on the floor and move to stand next to Anya.

 _"Is it done?"_ she asks. I nod and move towards the staircase.

 _"Thank you all and have a good day!"_ Anya yells, following after me. I turn and see O skipping to the stairs, but not before flipping off a camera, then offering a salute after. I grin and shake my head, moving into the staircase, Anya right behind me, then O and Bell bringing up the rear, we climb the stairs fast to the roof.

 

**Raven**

_"I never get to have any fun"_ I mumble. Leaning against a wall waiting for the others is not what I signed up for, but they'd be lost without me. I smile as i hear the sound of a helicopter flying close. I flick the cigarette im smoking and walk up the stairs to my right, leading to the helipad on the roof. I try and move my arms in the stiff guards suits im wearing. Another thing i didnt sign up for. Sighing I step onto the helipad and turn in a circle, looking for the helicopter, but the various buildings blocking my view. Then I see it, channel 9 news chopper.  _"of course"_ i say, it had to be channel 9. Poor guys were last in news ratings... and it looked like they were about to be in more trouble. I wave my hand to flag them down, moving my other arm to cover my gut. doubling over like im hurt. They take the bait and fly in and land a few feet away, the cameraman and news lady already jumping out, running over.

 _"Are you hurt ma'am?"_ is what i hear as my cue. I stand up, pulling out my Beretta 9mm from my waist and point it at the crew.  _"Down on the ground! Now!"_ i order moving forward and pointing  it at the pilot as well  _"Out! get out now!"_ i yell, opening the door and tossing him out.  _"Stay in the ground!"_ I move and press the gun to the back of the pilots head and steer him to the ground. Awesome, at least I get some action. Smirking, i look up and see the team coming up. Right on time. Anya laughs and taps the head of the pilot  _"Good boy, dumb idiots"_ she says moving to the chopper and loading the gear and bags in. I smirk and yell  back at her  _"Nothing but glorified paparazzi!"_  Anya laughs and gets in the chopper. The rest all pile in the back while I back away from the 3 bodies on the ground to the pilots side. I get in and take over controls of the chopper.  _"Lets get outta here"_ Anya says. I grin and nod then pull the chopper into the air, gaining altitude before heading east. We circle around from downtown and head west, passing another news chopper heading towards the bank. I keep us going west, passing the Hollywood sign, then flying over Dodgers Stadium, setting the chopper down in a parking lot above in the hillside. 

I shut off the engine and hop out, removing the guard shirt and tossing it back in the chopper. The others get out, already changed from their black clothes and body armor. They all move around the chopper and remove the bags and toss them to each other. Bell hands me a black duffel bag and my backpack  _"didnt think we'd forget you toys?"_ he smirks. I just scoff and sling the bags over my shoulder  _"No because you know i'd kick your ass"_ I joke then move away with the others to our parked cars. Clarke hands Bell something and he presses a few button then tosses it into the chopper. Smiling, I start to walk away, then a few seconds later i feel the heat from the explosion of the chopper. The force pushes me a little forward, but i stay in my feet. I look to my left at Clarke and see her smiling, i smile back and ask her  _"You think that was cool, like in the movies?"_ She just shakes her head and laughs  _"Rae, the way you look, im sure it looked better"_ she says, heading to her Silver Porsche and tossing a bag in the back. I head to my Shelby and pop the trunk and toss my bags in. We all get in our cars, except O who has a Yamaha, and head out from the parking lot. Just another day on the job.

* * *

* * *

 

 

**LEXA- Wednesday 11:30 a.m.**

_"You look like shit"_  

I look over at Lincoln driving and just squint my eyes at him.  _"Says the guy who stays home and doesn't drink"_ He chuckles and shakes his head  _"I do drink, i just know when to stop"_ he says as we exit a tunnel and the sun glares in my eyes. I groan and put back on my dark shades  _"Shut up"_ is all I reply.

Then i feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket. Reaching for it, I check the caller and see it's one of my narcs. I answer  _"Hey Em, what do you got for me?"_

She replies, telling me about some drug dealers making a drop  _"Uh huh, Yeah, Haitians? Boyle Heights? Alright thanks for the tip... 3B? okay, I know the place"_ I hang up and look to Lincoln  _"Some yayo is changing hands, you wanna get in?"_

He sighs  _"you really wanna mess with this low level shit?"_ he asks. Then he steers the car east  _"You know what? Never mind, i forgot who im talking to" he says then grins and steps on the gas._

We get to the apartment complex and head up, my handgun on my hip. Getting to the 3rd floor, I lead down the hall, a woman is walking down, I flash my badge and hurry her to get into her apartment. She nods and runs a few doors down and steps in. Then we get to the door 3B. I draw my gun and Lincoln does the same. I stand to the side and signal to Lincoln, he nods and steps back, ready to kick the door open. I nod and he steps forward his leg raised, but just before his leg hits the door, it opens and a tall dark skinned man is standing there, his face full of surprise. Then he yells  _"Cops!"_ and takes off out the door, shoving Lincoln into the wall and heading for the stairs around the corner. Lincoln curses then yells  _"Get him, I got this!"_ as he steps into the apartment, another man standing inside. I turn and head after the fleeing man, taking the steps down 3 at a time, I see him about to round the bottom steps, so I jump from my landing and tackle him down the last few steps. I land on top of him and put my fist into his left cheek hard, then flip him over and handcuff him to a steel railing on the wall. Before I can stand, he gets in a cheap shot with his knee, nailing me in my chin. I fall back hard on my ass.  _"Motherfucker"_ I growl and kick him in his face. He falls back and I stand and kick him again, knocking him out. 

I stay there for a second, wiping the blood from my mouth, then head back up to check on Lincoln. I walk in and see him sitting on the floor, his lip busted and a chair broken in front of him.  _"What happened?"_ i ask him.

 _"H-he got away"_ Lincoln says, wiping his lip and kicking the chair in front of him.

 _"What?"_ I ask again surprised. Lincoln is a big guy, standing a little over 6 feet, and he works out regularly. This usually never happened, especially with some lowlife drug dealers. He stands up and tosses the broken chair pieces  _"I said he got away!"_ he yells, clearly frustrated. He curses then starts to head out the apartment  _"Not a word Lexa. Not a goddamn word!"_ he yells before leaving.

I look around and see the mess they made. I step out a balcony and see a fire escape on the side of the building. So he slammed the chair into Lincoln and escaped down. I radio the bust in and go to wait outside with Lincoln.

We mop up the apartment quick and get back into the car. Lincoln calmed down, but he was still frustrated. I could tell. He started to drive back towards downtown, then the radio came on  ** _"All Units-All Units- we have a robbery in progress at Downtown FedCal Bank"_**  

Lincoln looks over at me and I just stare out the window at Downtown in the distance.  _"well we better get down there"_ I say. Lincoln nods and steps on the gas, switching on his light and siren. 

We get to the front of FedCal and see it surrounded by standard cop cars. We get out and I head for the entrance, flashing my badge at a cop standing outside. He waves us through and we head over to the elevators, but they're taped off. I sigh and look to the stairs, where everyone is coming in and out through.

 _"Bet your wishing you drank a little less now, huh?"_ Lincoln says near me, a smirk on his face.

I roll my eyes and just grunt in response. Then i lead forward into the stairs. 

We get to the 52st floor and im sweating like i just ran a few miles. I also feel like im gonna throw up last weeks food. Lincoln looks like he was just walking down the street on a cool day. I glare at him as he smiles at me and walks into the bank floor. I catch my breath and follow after him. Forensics and cops are all around the floor already, some interviewing witnesses, others checking and dusting for any type of fingerprints. 

 _"So how did this all go down?"_ I ask, stepping next to another detective, Lincoln over by the forensic guys.

_"Well it was high end, that's for damn sure, we found some C-4 explosive residue in the elevators. Most likely they took them out so itd take longer for help to get here"_

I looked back at the staircase and understood  _"Thats for damn sure. What else you got?"_

The other detective continued  _"Well were still trying to dust for prints and see if we get lucky"_ he looked around.

I nodded again and moved to see what Lincoln found out  _"hey you get anything?"_ I ask him.

He nods and looks up to the cameras around  _"well some witnesses say that it was a mixed group, mostly women, and one guy. They were in and out in under 10 minutes"_ He said, his voice almost had a respective tone to it. I understood why. Its almost unheard of a crew with women doing this kinda job. 

 _"How much cash did they get? and where did they get in from??"_ I ask looking around. This was a pretty big building, but getting in with all that gear, someone had to have seen something. Lincoln checks his notes  _"Looks like they took about north of 2 million... and they found out from surveillance in the elevator that they came from the 26th floor"_

I turned around and found the building manager a few feet away  _"hey are there any cameras on the 26th floor?"_ The man just shakes his head  _"Its under construction so no cameras"_ he replies. I turn to the other detective standing near  _"Have forensics go over the floor, youll pick up prints from half the damn city, but do it anyways"_

A few hours later, Lincoln and I are standing on the roof, the last seen point of the robbers. Im smoking a cigarette and looking out over the city when Lincoln comes up next to me  _"Assault rifles, C-4, precision timing... damn they knew what they were doing"_ I nod and flick the cigarette over the edge  _"yup, they were real hot shit, gotta give em that... but it'll just be all the sweeter when we take em down"._

Lincoln stares at me for a minute before I turn and look at him  _"What?"_ I ask him. He just stares at me with an almost sad look in his eyes.  _"please dont turn this into an obsession like last time... you know what happened then. At least take a night off before you dive into this case"_ Lincoln says to me. I just look back over the city and remember the last time I took a case this big. I sigh and run a hand through my hair  _"Fine, ill do that, but you're gonna come with me, I hate going to bars by myself"_ I say looking back at Lincoln whose smiling now.  _"Sounds good Lex, might just be like old times"_ he says with a little hope. I spin around and head back to the stairs  _"Yeah.... like old times"_ I mumble before heading back down to the car.

* * *

* * *

 

**Wednesday**

**12:00 pm**

**Luna**

_"Rivers! You're a free woman now"_ The officer outside my cell says, opening the door.

I'm sitting on my bed, dressed in some generic clothes they scrapped together for me. It'll do for now. I get up and move outside and follow the officer down the hall. She leads me through some gates and finally to the prisoners exit. After getting my stuff returned back to me, I walk out into an open area, surrounded by high fences topped with barbed wire. Then another officer comes and escorts me out. I step out of the fences and look around. Damn. 4 years and shits still the same. I turn and nod at the officer, then start to walk down the street. I make it a few blocks, then hail a cab, taking me down to Longbeach. 

I pay the guy and hop out, going straight for my old neighborhood. After about half an hour of walking I get to an alley and head into it, climbing a dumpster and jumping up onto a fire escape landing. There. I find a broken pipeline running down. Popping off the top i pull out some old newspapers and find a chain. Pulling the chain up, i find my stash. A metal container. I hop back down to the ground with and put it on the dumpster, opening it and finding a wad of cash and my gun. Counting the cash and tucking the gun behind my back in my waist, I toss the container and walk back out the alley.

A few hours later after some good food and a change of clothes, Im back in LA, heading to meet some people. Walking into an apartment building, I see a guy checking his mail. I nod at him from under my hoodie and keep walking past, moving to the stairs and going up to the 4th floor. I find the door im looking for and knock. A few seconds later a guy answers, opening the door a fraction and looking out at me. Russian. 

_"What do you want?"_

Yup. Russian. I look up underneath my hood  _"You Sergey?"_

He nods  _"Yeah.. whose asking?"_

 _"Natalie from in the joint sent me"_ I reply. He nods again and opens the door wider.  _"Come In"_

I step inside and can see and hear some guys in the back drinking and watching a game. They're wearing some red, white and blue plastic hats and waving around some bottles.  _"Daaamn so ya'll having a party huh-"_ then i feel a barrel pressing into the back of my head. Fuck. They Russian in front of me is looking me up and down  _"You show me some identification"_ he says. I move my hand slowly to my left wrist and unclasp my prison tag and hand it to him. He takes it and looks down at it. Then I move. I swing my arm around and grab the shotgun's barrel and pull the guy close, then flip him over my shoulder to the ground, and pull my gun from my back and point it at the Russian in front of me, my foot on the guys neck on the floor. 

The Russian doesn't even move, but his comrades in the back heard the commotion and are standing by his side. I pull the hammer down on my gun and point it to them  _"uh uh, think about it"_

They look to the Russian in front and he holds his hands up in defeat  _"Eaassy, we have vodka and discuss business"_ he says, trying to be as casual as he can.

I stare at him for a second then lower my gun, letting the hammer down slowly  _"Thats what I thought you'd say"_ i tuck the gun back behind my back and let the guy im standing on get up. Then I follow the Russian to the back to get down to business.... and get this show on the road.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again if you decided to give this a try. Let me know what you thought :)


	2. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Becho action  
> We see the lives of the Kru  
> Some early morning financial matters  
> Enter Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this story I realized is gonna be quite long and I probably wont have alot of time for it after this week. So depending on how many people actually want to continue reading this, I might just discontinue it and focus on finishing my other works. Its not a sure thing yet, just something im contemplating. If you are one of the few enjoying this and wanting more, PLEASE let me know, even in a comment, I write and do these all for you :)

**Wednesday- 10:00 p.m.**

 

**Bellamy**

 

No one ever said being an older brother was easy. Sometimes there's an unbreakable bond with siblings Sometimes I wonder if that's what me and O have. Then other times i realize I wouldn't want anyone else as a sister. I dropped a few ice cubes into the glass on the counter and reached for the Scotch. Pouring it about half full, I took a sip and reveled in the slight burn. 

_"Damn we've got some serious stacks now. I mean it's love!"_

I nodded and took another sip _"Yeah.. we did alright"_  That good burn. Then I heard the quiet fall over the small room.

_"Alright my ass. Our biggest heist yet. . . and you don't seem to jazzed?"_

I turned around and face Octavia sitting on a sofa in front of a long coffee table. It was stacked with the bills from the job earlier today and she pulled the job of counting and separating them. I grinned and shook my head  _"No.. No I am it's just..."_ I turned around and put my hands on the counter  _"Listen Mom called again..... she wants us to go visit her"_

Like I already predicted what Octavia would say  _"No. Hell No Bell. I've been to see her in jail. I've been to juvie. I'm not going back. Not for you, for her... for anybody"_

I nodded and turned back around  _"yeah... I figured. But she's got few years left. So I was thinking.. maybe when she gets out, we build her a house"_ I look at O and see her contemplating it. Then she nods and a small sad grin appears in her face.

_"Yeah.. sounds good Bell"_

 I nodded and smiled, then walked over to the rail overlooking the club down below. There she was. That beautiful woman who owned and ran the club. I grinned then downed the rest of my drink and set it on the table behind me.

_"Anya says you find anything marked burn it"_ I say to O as I pass her and walk to the stairs to head down.

Rounding the top of the stairs I walk down and see Raven at the piano in the corner by the stairs. I grin looking at her wearing just a tank top with her slacks and suspenders. Her black and white fedora helped the look.

_"You're really gonna leave your kid sister up there with all that money?"_ Raven asked looking up at me.

I walk the last steps down and walk over to her, fist bumping her extended hand  _"If she tries to run out with it, shoot her"_ I joke turning my head and looking at Echo sitting at the bar with a bunch of papers scattered.

Raven chuckles  _"I will too"_ she says then takes a drag of her cigarette. 

I turn back to Raven and whisper  _"You still remember the song?"_

She nods and I pat her on the back and walk over to Echo, hearing Raven start to play the soft ballad. I come up behind Echo and wrap my arms around her waist and brush her hair to one side of her neck.

_"How did we do this week?"_ I ask her, seeing the financial papers on the counter.

She leans into me and grabs a paper in front of her  _"We're so busy!.. and if we get that space next door, can you imagine what we could do with it?"_ she asked excitedly waving the paper in her hand.

I smile and kiss her neck and reach into my pocket and grab the small box. Pulling it out I reach back around Echo's waist and put the box directly in front of her, the square black box wrapped in a small white ribbon. 

_"I have a surprise for you"_ I whisper to her.

She looks down and sees the box. A small gasp escaped her lips and she brings a hand up to her mouth. I can see from the corner of her eyes that they're filling with tears.

_"oh my god.."_ she whispers.

_"open it"_ I say to her, wrapping her snugly in my arms.

She wipes a tear that falls from her eye and starts to unravel the ribbon. Then she ever so slowly opens the box. Sitting in the middle is a diamond ring, sparkling like a million dollar jewel. She gasps again.  _"oh my god... it's so beautiful"_ she breathes out.

_"You're beautiful.... Echo.. I love you, and I don't want to have anyone else in this life... If you'll have me"_ I say leaning on the counter to look into her eyes.

She smiles and her eyes are watering even more _"Yes, of course yes"_ she says then leans in and kisses me softly and sweetly. It's like I can feel the love she's trying to give.

I smile and slowly a happy laugh explodes from me as I pull back and lift her from the stool she's sitting on, twirling her around. Finally. Everything is going right for once.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Wednesday- 10:30 p.m.**

**Anya**

_"I really need to make a list of things I need"_

Standing back up I shut my fridge and carry the last of my salad mix and place it on the island counter top behind me. Then a girl hands my drink and moves in front of me to start making the food. I grin looking down at her bare ass sticking out against my crotch. Sipping my drink I turn around and head out onto my patio overlooking the city below. Tightening the tie around my robe I lean over the railing and look down at the street, buzzing alive with cars and pedestrians. I take another sip of my drink and look up. It's a full moon tonight. I shape my hand imitating a gun and point it at the sky. 

_"Boom"_ I whisper out, taking a shot at the moon.

* * *

* * *

 

**Wednesday- 10:30 p.m.**

**Clarke**

Life is really looking good from her. Yup. Definitely looking good. I step into my pool, the coolness welcoming in the hot nights of LA. It tickles me as I step further into the water, until it reaches up to my bare breasts. The I slowly wade across to the far side where my evenings entertainment are waiting. Honestly I already forgot their names, I just usually dub them by whatever feature stands out the most. In this case Brown eyes and Perky. I smile as I swim closer to them, both carrying a drink and slightly buzzed look on their faces. Their standing close together and giggling like school girls as I pull up in front of them and run my hands over their bare hips. One of them, Perky, scoots backwards away from me and Brown eyes takes a sip of her drink.

I grin and dive under the water a little and swim towards Perky. Finding her, I kiss her stomach under the water and work my way up to the surface, coming up in front of her and finding her grinning devilishly. She puts her chest forward and leans her head back. an open invitation as any. Then I feel Brown eyes come up behind me, her chest pressing against me and her lips on my neck, sucking and biting. I moan and lean into Perky's breast, ready to devour them. Then Brown eyes is next. Yup. Life is really looking good.

* * *

* * *

* * *

  **Thursday- 9:30 a.m.**

 

**Clarke**

_"Not to piss on the Grand Cayman, but I think I can get you an additional in the Dutch Antilles. I say why not?"_

_"Yeah, but the way the markets keep jumping around, man, another four, six weeks, who knows what the rates'll be"_

_"And have you seen the latest Bloomberg report? Shits bleak out there"_

I smiled and shook my head watching the exchange between the three. I leaned back in my chair and looked around at the scenery. Sitting on a yacht in the early morning having drinks and omelettes. Turning back to the conversation I could see Roan, our.. "financial" handler, getting a bit flustered at Raven and Bellamy arguing the markets.

_"'Bloomberg reports' are you kidding me? Come on college kids. Lets not overthink it"_ Anya said laughing and taking a drink of her Mimosa.

I nodded along with her  _"Yeah come on, Dutch Antilles wanna pay us more money, that's a no brainer"_

Anya put her hand down on the table slightly hard  _"Exactly! I like the Dutch Antilles. As long as the banks don't pack up and take my money overnight"_

I nodded again and looked at Raven and Bell, who nodded as well and went back to drinking. Raven leaning over the railing, looking pretty good in her usual slacks, suspenders, and white shirt. That dam hat of hers too. I smiled and turned back to Roan who was going through his briefcase.

_"Of course. 10% to the usual charities?"_ Roan asked Anya.

_"absolutely"_

_"Cool by me"_ Anya and Raven answered. Bell nodded along.

_"I chartered a jet. It's taking off Van Nuys Airport tonight. Anybody wants to come, I got your private parking passes right here"_ Roan handed a few tickets to Anya  _"It'll be sweet"_

_"Man life's looking pretty good right here"_ Raven said, sipping her juice.

Anya took the tickets and set them beside her plate  _"i'll let you know later"_ she said.

Roan nodded and picked up his briefcase and walked off the yacht. I sat up in my chair and downed the last of my drink and stood up  _"Well as educational as this has been, I gotta get back and work on some stuff"_

Raven and Bellamy both chuckled  _"Oh is that what you're calling the girls you do now?"_ Raven asked, her eyebrows raising suggestively. Anya spat out her drink and started coughing, making Raven and Bellamy laugh harder.

_"Fucking asshole"_ Anya said after calming down.

I smiled and shook my head  _"Nooo, but the last two girls were Perky and Brown eyes just FYI. I have some paintings that a buyer from San Diego is interested in"_ I picked up my suit jacket and flung it over my shoulder and headed to the stairs off the small balcony.

_"Alright, well we're all meeting up tonight as usual right!?"_ Raven shouted

_"yeah! 10 at Echo's!"_ I answered back hitting the deck and walking to the back of the boat.

After getting off the boat I headed back to my house in the hills, cruising and enjoying the breeze. Something though was bothering me. I couldn't place where the bad feeling was coming from, almost like a storm was coming that we weren't ready for. I frowned as I stopped at a red light and took a quick look around the street. Everything seemed alright, so I tried to shake off the feeling.

I pulled into my driveway and hit a button in my car to close the gates on the driveway behind me. Then I got out and walked to my door, swinging it open and kicking it closed behind me. I tossed my keys on the table to my right piled with flower vases and a mirror over it. Then I walked into my kitchen to make something to eat.

_"Nice house"_

I spun around and pulled my gun from my back and pointed it to the figure standing in my living room, looking out the floor-to-ceiling window.

_"Cool view. Great Scotch"_ the woman said, holding up a glass.

Luna. 

_"You know, jacking that news chopper had Raven written all over it"_ she said

I tucked the gun back into my waistband, but kept the safety off. Just in case.  _"How'd you get in my house?"_ I asked a little pissed off. I walked out of my kitchen and into the living room, rounding a sofa and standing in the middle of the room.

_"Please"_ Luna said turning around.

I scoffed and undid my suit button and tossed it on my couch.  _"They let you out early or what?"_ I asked her, crossing my arms over my chest.

Luna nodded and sipped her drink. Then she took a step closer towards me  _"Good behavior. About a year early... But I guess you guys kinda lost track huh?"_ She said accusingly.

Damn. If this is what I think it's about then we're gonna have a problem.  _"No contact. That's what we agreed upon.. So what;s up?"_

She sniffed and scrunched her nose, then held up her glass  _"I think I'm gonna have another Scotch"_ she walked to my bar in the corner and started to pour herself another drink  _"it's good shit Clarke. You gonna drink with me right? Sure your are"_ she said before I could even answer. She poured another glass and came around the bar  _"You see, I came to you Clarke cause you the one with that higher consciousness and shit"_ Luna handed me the drink and she stood across from me

I contemplated it for a second then sat down  _"Alright i'm listening"_

_"Well you asked what's up?! I missed my_ _girls. that's whats up_ " She held her arms out like she was expecting a hug. _"That and some unfinished business"_ her voice for a second seemed almost hurt.

Fuck. I kept my face as cool as I could  _"You're money from the 12' job is safe and accruing interest. Anya's got the bank account numbers"_ I responded immediately.

Luna nodded then sat down in the chair behind her  _"What about Echo, whose got her numbers?"_ she asked.

Fuck fuck fuck.  _"Shes with Bellamy now"_

Luna lowered her head  _"Mm Mm Mm... Well good for them"_ she stood up  _"I got a deal we need to discuss"_ is all she said.

I smiled and shook my head  _"A job? You're kidding me right? You're coming at me with a job right now?"_ I stood up and chuckled heading back to my kitchen counter, putting my drink on top.

_"Think I'd come at you with some bullshit? Once in a lifetime Clarke, you know me, I do my homework"_ Luna responded.

I turned around and saw her standing back at the window  _"Alright, so-so what do you want me to say here?"_ I was genuinely confused at what she was asking. She's not stupid enough to think I can convince the rest of the group. She was playing at something. I just couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was.

Luna chuckled  _"You ain't got to say shit. Just remember I was the one left bleeding on that fire escape in 12'. And they did everything they could to try and flip me. I ain't budge cause we had a deal. I kept my end"_ Luna's voice was becoming hard as she stepped closer towards me, then she lifted her shirt on her right side  _"And i kept this too, you owe me Griffin"_

I looked down at her exposed skin and saw the bullet hole from when she got shot.

Luna got real close to me and her face was practically in mine  _"All of you. What were you, boosting Camaro's back in Riverside when me and Anya decided to let you in?"_ She took a step back  _"So don't be so quick to write me off Clarke"_

I stood still for a moment letting her words sink in. There was truth with what she was saying. But I couldn't shake that bad feeling I've been having all morning. Finally I decided to giver her the benefit of the doubt.

_"Alright, I'll talk to the group and get back at you tomorrow"_

She nodded and started to walk back to the living room, putting her glass on the coffee table  _"You do that. Love the place by the way"_ She turned around and started walking to the door. She was almost out when she called back  _"Alarm system sucks tho"_ she said then started to laugh as she walked out.

I let out a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair.  _"Son of a bitch"_ I breathed out. Then I grabbed my drink and downed the whole glass. This day just seemed to get a hell of a lot more complicated. 


	3. Ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has a night out  
> The Kru meets up for drinks  
> Luna crashes the party  
> Clexa meets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Yes I decided to continue this story lol I really enjoy writing this one and enough people like it too :) these will most likely come once a week as those are my only days off :( but definitely continuing this.
> 
> BTW on a certain chapter i tried something different and im not sure how itll work out, but the order i put the names in at the beginning is the order of the POV

**Thursday- 3:00 p.m.**

**Lexa**

_"Hey Lex, the tapes are ready"_

I groaned and leaned back in my chair, rubbing my face. Then I stood and turned to Lincoln  _"Alright lets see what we got"_ I followed Lincoln to a room in the back of the precinct. Walking in I saw there were eight screens set up, two sets with four each. They were hooked up by a bunch of wires to a some DVD players and a stack of disks were stacked next to them.

I sat down and looked over the screens, some were already playing video from the elevators at the bank. The guy they sent over with the video disks was sitting to my right and Lincoln stood behind him.

 _"There's 20 elevators for the lobby, twelve for the lower floors, eight for the upper, you can cross over at 22"_ they guy explained watching the screens.

I whistled low and looked across the screens, seeing close to thirteen people in each elevator  _"So over the course of a day, how many people get on and off?"_

_"Ten thousand, give or take"_

_"Holy shit"_ Lincoln said.

I nodded and leaned my arm on the table and scooted forward  _"Well let's see who got off on the construction floor. It couldn't have been more than a handful of people, right?"_

The guy shook his head  _"Well it doesn't work like that. These tapes are time-coded, not floor-coded"_

Okay now I'm getting ready to hit someone.  _"you mean"_ I turned in my chair to the guy  _"all these people getting on and off... and we have no idea what floor they're on??"_ my voice a low and hard.

Lincoln's eyes widened a little and took a half step between me and the guy.

They guy was oblivious to my tone  _"Yeah I mean that's how it works"_

I shook my head and scoffed pretty loudly and leaned back in my chair  _"Come on! This is some system you got here chief"_ My sarcasm was pretty loud.

 _"Most of the buildings in the city are set up this way"_ the guy defended.

 _"Well whoever set this is up is a fucking idiot!"_ I started to get a little agitated.

The guy stood up, clearly offended  _"Hey I don't need this, alright?! I'm down here trying to help!"_

Lincoln took that last step and stood in front of the guy, putting a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down  _"Hey calm down, she doesn't mean anything by it"_

Lincoln started to usher the guy out of the room  _"Thanks for coming down"_ Lincoln said to him.

 _"Screw you!"_ The guy shouted at me before walking out of the room.

I shrugged and went back to looking at the screens, fast forwarding to the point where the group got onto the elevator, their black ski masks making them unidentifiable.

Lincoln walked back in and sat down next to me  _"So what? You need another drink? Or just to get laid?"_ he asked looking at me.

I ignored him and kept on clicking the replay for the video, watching them as they stepped onto the elevator.

 _"Whats the problem?"_ Lincoln asked a little worriedly.

I pointed to the screen  _"Look at this"_

_"Its a camera"_

I turned and glared at him then looked back at the screen  _"they knew the elevator was empty, they knew the building, they knew the whole system"_

Lincoln nodded and leaned forward and flipped a stack of disks  _"there must be a hundred hours here, and we don't know what the hell we're looking for"_

I leaned back and took a deep breath  _"Well we might as well start this shit and get it over with"_

Lincoln shook his head and moved to stand  _"No no no, we're not starting today, you still need a night out before you go all Commander and shit"_

I groaned and put my head on the table  _"I already regret saying yes to that idea"_ but I stood anyways and followed Lincoln out of the room  _"Where are we going anyways?"_

I could see the grin appear on Lincolns face, even from behind him  _"Oh it's a surprise I think you'll like it"_

Great a surprise from Lincoln. What could go wrong.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Thursday- 10:00 p.m.**

**Clarke, Anya, Raven, Bellamy, Octavia**

Pulling into the car lot of the club was smoother than usual. Then again, being the VIP's they were, it was always usually smooth. 

Riding in my Porsche 911 GT2 was like driving a levitating car. It rode smooth and handle great. Plus the silver finish on the car made it glint like a diamond in the night, a girls best friend. I pulled in and parked directly in front of the entrance to the club and sat for a quick second. Then I saw headlights pulling into the lot and recognized Anya's ride, followed by Raven, then Bell and O. I smiled and checked my makeup in my mirror. I had a good feeling that tonight was gonna be another great one.

That fucking silver glint from Clarke's car always made me jealous that she could pull off riding around in a car like that. It was a sweet ride, no doubt about it, but it just wasn't my kind of ride. I'm perfectly fine with my Jeep Wrangler. The new tires I got just added to the monster I made it into. I grinned when I saw Clarke step out of her car. So she decided to go with the black tonight. I pulled in behind her car and parked, then made sure my suit was clean, then hopped out, tossing my keys to a valet running over. Just another night out.

 _"Ooohhh she went with the black!"_ I almost screamed at seeing Clarke in a dress. Damn if she didn't look crazy hot. I stepped on my gas and revved the engine, growling the car a few times as Clarke and Anya stepped around their rides. Anya flipped me off and Clarke just grinned cockily. I reached to my passenger seat and grabbed my white blazer and got out of my baby. I stood outside of my open door and put on my jacket, then adjusted my hat and closed my door. I moved to the front and sat on the hood, opening my pack of cigarettes and taking one out. I smiled as the two blondes walked over to me. I really could use a drink.

They always have to make a scene of showing up. Raven with her damn Shelby and Clarke with her Porsche. I guess it got the job done. Half the women they went home with was just because of the cars. I shook my head and parked on the side of Ravens ride. I grabbed my phone and got out, rounding my Mercedes and joining Raven on the hood of her car.  _"So you decided on white tonight?"_ I asked her seeing her blazer. She took a puff of her cigarette and nodded, exhaling the smoke. She looked around and asked  _"Where's your sis?"_. In response a bike came flying into the lot.

Always fashionably late. I didn't even slow down all that much as I pulled into the car lot in front of Echo's club. I flew past Bell and Raven sitting on her car's hood. Then I stopped completely, making my bike lean forward. I chuckled and leaned back so I didn't go end over end. I planted my left foot on the ground and spun my bike around, gassing it just enough to spin out. The smoke from the rubber billowed out across the lot. I let go of the brake and shot forward, flying right in front of Anya, just missing her. I saw her hop out of the way dramatically. I laughed as I parked by Bell's ride. Taking off my helmet and letting my hair flow, I got off my bike and walked over to Anya laughing.  _"You're such an asshole"_ she said to me before throwing an arm around my shoulder. I grinned and started walking with her and the others into the club. All of us spread out, laughing and smiling. Damn. I really did love em all.

* * *

 

**Clarke**

We made it into the club and met Echo at the front, wearing a pretty got looking blue dress that matched the low lighting in the club. I pecked her cheeks and moved around her, heading to the stairs. I looked around and saw the place full and alive with the usual high rollers. Drinks were being served to the booths, the bar was full, and the relaxed vibe was feeling great. I made it to the top of the stairs and turned around, seeing the Kru following, except Bell who was making his usual rounds on the floor with Echo on his arm. I grinned seeing the two. Yup, they were better together. 

I walked to the private section of the club that was roped off. Our spot. The bouncer in front recognized me and smiled then pulled the rope out of the way for us. We all filed in one at a time, then settled in on the couch and sofas. I went straight for the private bar and poured me a drink and sat down next to Anya.

For the next hour or so we all just drank and chatted, Bellamy eventually joining us and Echo coming and going. Raven was on her phone checking something and the discussion had shifted to Luna. 

 _"Would you turn that off"_ Anya chucked a piece of ice at Raven, who ducked and pocketed her phone grinning. 

I shook my head then continued my story about Luna showing up at my house  _"Anyways, so I walk into my house. She's standing there! Drinking my whiskey!"_ Raven and Anya laughed, while O chuckled. Bell just shook his head  _"I was gonna shoot her in the back of her head!"_ I yell laughing and leaning back in the couch, crossing my knees and taking a drink.

 _"Shoulda shot her"_ Bell said chuckling.

 _"She's been out 24 hours and she already wants to do a job"_ I say shaking my head.

_"She's crazy"_

_"Or she's got huge balls"_ O says in response to Bell.

 _"Yeah Luna doesn't play when it comes to money"_ I say drinking again  _"She's too smart for that"_

Groans and disagreeing noises come from Raven and Bell  _"The bitch isn't that smart"_ Raven says.

 _"That's for sure"_ Bell agrees.

 _"She's clever, not smart"_ Raven adds smiling and moving back to the bar.

Bell stands and paces the floor, a little agitated from the way his hands keep moving  _"You guys, we always wait at least a year between jobs. There's a reason for that"_

O looks to Anya  _"Anya you two go way back right? Think she's being straight up?"_

The room gets quiet as we all look at Anya. She sighs and thinks about it for a second  _"Luna could've ratted us out a long time ago. But she didn't. She kept her word."_

O nodded in agreement, but I had my own doubts  _"But what's to stop her from doing exactly that when we give her the cut from 12'?"_

Raven and Bell muttered their agreements with that  _"See, that's the problem. That's a big problem"_ Raven said.

 _"Something ain't right, I don't trust her. She's trouble"_ Bell said still pacing a little.

O moved in front of Bell and steadied him  _"Relax Bell, I think she's onto something. She says its big"_

 Bells face hardened  _"Do I look like I care what she thinks?"_

O just nodded and put her hand on his shoulder  _"Well, whatever you decide to do, I'm with you"_

Bell looked grateful and smiled at her, then O turned around and picked up a drink from the table and downed it, then started to walk out of the room  _"Alright, well I'm going to the loft. Private party!"_ she said laughing. O was about to walk out when Echo walked in and O nodded at her, but Echo stopped her  _"Where are you going?"_

O just chuckled and maneuvered around her _"None yo damn business!"_ she left and I just chuckled and shook my head.

Anya did the same and looked at Echo _"Hey finally got some down time?"_

Echo nodded and went to Bell and moved into his arms and kissed him sweetly. Raven just chuckled and moved from the bar to the lone sofa seat. I finished my drink and stood up  _"Well since these two lovebirds are here, I'm gonna go and see if there's any new fish here"_

Raven whistled and Anya slapped my ass hard  _"go get em tiger"_

I flinched and hit her  _"That hurt you fucker!"_ I said laughing. Bell just shook his head, but Echo turned her head towards me  _"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you, there's a pretty hot girl down there. Look for a dark green dress, you can't miss it."_

Raven jumped up from her seat  _"Wait, wait, wait, you gotta let me go first and show you how it's done"_

Anya grabbed her arm and pulled her back down  _"Sit down Ivy League, this ain't a frat house"_

Raven laughed and pointed a finger at Anya  _"That's some funny shit An, that's some funny shit"_

I laughed then nodded and moved around the table and started to walk out of the private section, when I heard Echo yell out  _"And I'm not sure, but I think her brother is with her, so if you strike out with one!.."_

I laughed and started down the stairs. Time to go on the prowl.

 

**Lexa**

10 minutes into the night out and I'm already tired. Lincoln dragged me to this high end club and bribed the bouncer so we could just walk in. It was pretty great, up until Lincoln ditched me out of nowhere and hasn't returned since. I'm pretty sure he chased some tail back to his place. So here I am. Sitting by myself at the bar and fending off the 5th guy to come and hit on me.

I called back the bartender and cashed out my tab. I downed the last of my drink and turned around on the stool. Then something moved out of the corner of my eye. My reflexes made me shift my gaze to the object and the first thing I saw was black heels. Then my eyes shifted up, seeing some exposed skin from a slit in the black dress. Nice smooth legs, then thighs, then hips that curved so perfectly. The dress looked like some type of expensive silk. Then my eyes focused in on her breasts. I could feel my mouth start to hang open and start to salivate. It wasn't cold in the club, but I could swear I could see her nipples poking through the thin material of the dress. Her breasts were at least a C-cup, and her cleavage was out of this world, her dresses V was low and showed her goods expertly, leaving very little to the imagination. Then finally I looked at her face.. or rather her eyes. Vivid Deep Blue Eyes. I felt as if I was staring into a clear sky, except the skies color could not compare to her eyes. 

I also noticed she hadn't moved from the spot she was at. My gaze unfocused and I saw she was staring right back at me, staring me up and down the same exact way I had just done to her. My ego shot through the roof and my pulse started to race. God I haven't felt this way in years. Then a flash of blonde caught my attention and I saw her flip her bright blonde hair over a shoulder and start to walk my way, a smirk slowly growing on her face. I could feel a similar one growing on mine. I turned back around on my stool and called the bartender again. Looks like I'm not closing out after all.

 

**Clarke**

Fuck. Echo was seriously underselling it. For the first time since I can remember, I was at a complete loss for words. When I saw her, it was like I was having the craziest sense of Deja Vu. It took me completely by surprise and I froze on the spot. Then I started checking her out, the dress she was wearing hugged her curves and pushed her breasts up spectacularly. Her hair was a little wavy and her makeup was minimal, but it was done perfectly. After I unfroze, I caught her staring me up and done, her mouth hanging open. I got my stride back somehow and let it wash over me, a smirk sliding on my face, I slowly started to walk over to her. I saw a smirk appear on her face, then she turned around and ordered from the bartender. Lady luck seemed to side with me, as I was walking over a guy sitting next to the woman stepped away. Don't mind if I do. I took the seat next to her and stared straight ahead through the bar, looking up to the open balcony where the Kru was sitting. Anya, Bell and Raven were leaning over the railing looking towards me. Raven had a wide smile while Anya was staring at the woman next to me. Bell nodded at me and grinned, raising a glass in his hand and winking. I smiled then hailed the bartender, ordering off the exclusive menu. Only the best for tonight.

Finally I turned to the woman. She spun at the exact same time and we both locked gazes with each other. My fingers twitched like I just got shocked or something. It looked like her breath got caught in her throat, she let out a small gasp. Fuck she looked even better up close. Everything about her screamed strong, independent, and sexy. We haven't even introduced ourselves and I'm already thinking about the things I want to do to her. I bit my lip and crossed my right leg over my left, exposing my thigh from the slit in my dress. She looked down and I saw her eyes widen and her tongue dart out to lick her lips. Score one for me. 

 _"You know it's very dangerous to be sitting at a bar alone? You don't know the kind of guys will come over and offer you a drink"_ I said slowly, seeing how she would react.

Imagine my surprise when she just smiled wide. It looked like she was amused. Hmm..

_"Oh honey trust me, that'd be the last thing any man would try with me"_

Her grin sent shivers through my body. Damn and confident too? I definitely am in trouble. I mirrored her grin with my own and leaned forward a little, pushing my chest together for a little added effect.  _"Oh yeah? and what if someone like me came up and offered a drink?"_  I could see the fight in her as her eyes tried to stay glued to mine. She held out longer than I thought she would. 

She took a sip of her drink before she answered  _"Well... I guess you're just gonna have to offer and find out then"_

There's my cue. I signaled to the bartender and she brought over two glasses filled with Cabernet. It was a gamble ordering for the woman, but it looked like it worked out because she raised an eyebrow and looked pretty impressed. She accepted the drink and took a slow sip, then let out a soft moan.  _"Wow. I have to say, usually when someone offers me a drink it's not something like this"_

I grinned and grabbed mine as well  _"Well when I see someone like you, I have to pull out all the stops now"_

The woman smiled then set her drink down on the bar  _"So how many 'someones' have you seen so far?"_

I swallowed my sip then set it on the bar. I leaned forward until there was only a small space between our faces, then I said lowly  _"Trust me, you're the only someone worth trying hard for"_ I leaned back and stared into her eyes. Usually I can tell who someone is by looking into their eyes, on my list of special skills. With this woman though, I could only see a fraction of who she was. It was like she was hiding some tragic or dark past. Her eyes were also filled with hope. It caught me off guard. Never had anyone I've been with look at me with those kind of eyes. Ever.

 _"Soo... what do I call the woman who is trying hard for me?"_ she asked me.

Anya says that for us to be good at our job, we need to keep our lives a secret and to never risk what we have for an outsider. I was a firm believer in this, we didn't need distractions in our line of work. We could only trust the people we had. Yet here I was.

 _"Call me Clarke. Clarke Griffin."_ I reached out my hand to her  _"and who is the woman I'm currently wooing?"_

She giggled and took my hand in hers, a firm yet soft grasp, like she knew she was capable of breaking hands, yet intentionally downplayed it.  _"My friends call me Lexa"_

 _"Oh and we're already at the friends stage? I hope we can change that before the nights over... Lexa"_ Her eyes darkened a little and my heart started to beat a little faster, like that anticipation before a race. I was about to suggest we go somewhere more private, but then I happened to look over her shoulder to the entrance. No. No, no, no. Not tonight dammit!

Luna was walking into the club in a charcoal gray fitted suit and an expensive looking watch and rings. She strode right in like she owned the damn place. Eyes everywhere turned towards her and stayed there. Despite her being a sketchy, cocky, asshole, she certainly earned them. Women looked at her with lust and want. The same with the guys. That fucking smirk was on her face, she knew exactly what she was doing, and she reveled in it.

Lexa was saying something and I had tuned her out. Shit.  _"I'm sorry, you were saying?"_ I asked her, feeling my cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

She grinned, then repeated _"I was asking if you'd like to get to know each other a little better.... before the nights over, as you said"_

I smiled and moved a hand over her knee. Nope I ain't gonna waste any more time.  _"I was thinking the exact same thing. Tell you what, I have some business to attend, but my house isn't that far from here. Let me finish up here and we can go there to... get to know each other."_

Her eyes were definitely dark now. She nodded and bit her lip like I had earlier. I removed my hand slowly, then got up from the stool and started back to where the Kru was. If Luna was here then shit was gonna get intense fast. I walked fast up the stairs and I saw Luna enter the section. Shit. I moved faster to the section. Just as I walked in Luna was standing at the front of the room, in front of Echo who was just about to leave from the looks of it. 

 _"Luna.."_ Echo breathed out, her eyes wide. 

Everyone in the room was quiet and frozen. Then Bell moved to Echo's side and wrapped an arm around her waist.

 _"It's been a long time girl"_ Luna said looking Echo up and down.

Echo replied rather quickly  _"When did you get out?"_

Luna smirked  _"Why? You miss me?"_ she was about to take a step closer when Bell growled a little.

_"Luna, you need to back up. Now."_

She held up her hands defensively  _"Easy Bell, Easy. I wish you guys the best. Really. It's the past. I'm here to discuss the future"_

I walked in and stepped around Luna, moving to sit next to Anya  _"I told you tomorrow Luna"_

Echo walked out past Luna, Bell stayed where he was. Luna moved around Bell and stood in front of the table in between her and us. Raven was sitting to my left on the lone sofa.

_"Look I ain't here to bust any balls. Just business."_

I nodded  _"Alright"_

Luna looked at Raven and nodded  _"Hey Rae, any new tats?"_

Raven just nodded  _"yeah. Yeah a few."_

 _"Me too"_ Then Luna turned her attention to Anya  _"An"_

 _"Lun"_  

 _"Hows my girl?"_ Luna extended her hand to Anya.

Anya looked at it for a second, then reached out and shook it  _"I'm doing good"_

Luna stood straight and looked around the room  _"Lot of tension in the room huh?"_

 _"What do you want Luna"_ Anya asked a little coldly.

Luna frowned and looked hurt. Looked.

_"Goddam. So it's like that?"_

Anya nodded  _"it's like that"_

Luna put a hand in her pocket and her face took on a hard look  _"Aight then, i'll be brief. I saw we go Italian Job on that ass"_

Anya turned and looked at me. I shrugged and she nodded.  _"Why don't we take this discussion upstairs Luna"_

Luna nodded  _"Fair enough"_

* * *

* * *

 

**Anya**

Our "upstairs" was just the roof of the club. It offered enough privacy for more... delicate discussions to be had. I grabbed a few cigars from my stash and brought them with. Clarke, Raven, Bell and I were all in a semi-circle around Luna who I handed a cigar to. We cut and lit the Cigars, then Luna spoke up.

_"Same plan as before Ladies... and Man. All the cash we can carry. Gotta move fast though"_

Clarke spoke after  _"When you say fast, exactly how fast?"_

_"Next Wednesday"_

_"What?!"_ I almost laughed. Raven did though. Clarke and Bell just scoffed and shook their heads.

 _"Luna, you want us to take down and armored truck in 5 days?"_ I asked her. She had to be joking.

 _"I mean its not even worth talking about unless you got the route, and they change the route all the time, t_ _hat's what screwed us last time"_

Clarke nodded  _"Yeah exactly, you got the route??"_

Luna's composure never changed.  _"Yeah I do. The exact one from next Tuesday."_  she took out a folded up paper from inside her suit and handed it to me _"Any more questions?"_ she looked around at us.

No fucking way. This was all to easy. To simple.  _"How'd you get it"_ I asked immediately, unfolding the paper and seeing a truck route through the city. Something was up with this, and knowing Luna, it was something bad.

Luna took a puff of her cigar first, then exhaled the smoke  _"In the joint. I got in good with this Russian. Had the pleasure of keeping those chicks from Compton off her ass. In exchange, she had her comrades on the outside put the arm down on the dispatcher. So the dispatcher do anything to screw the job up, they wiping out his whole family back at Ukraine. Down to the sheepdog."_

Clarke shook her head  _"And why should we trust the Russians?"_

Luna looked at Clarke  _"They love their sheepdogs"_

Clarke scoffed and Bell shook his head again.

_"Nah, all bullshit aside, I'm in for a quarter mil with the Russians out my cut when the jobs done. Not you're concern. So don't trust the Russians. Trust greed."_

Raven finally asked the million dollar question  _"Why should we trust you Luna?"_

Luna looked like she was expecting the answer.  _"Well shit Raven, I'm fresh out. I ain't in no hurry to go back. Besides, why would I screw you girls over? Especially when you're holding all my money, right?"_

Fuck. She was making sense, and the map looked legit. 

Raven continued  _"Okay. What about the setup? I mean there's knowing the route, then there's the logistics you know? Five days... Anya's right. That's a really short fuse"_

Luna pointed at Raven when she finished  _"That's where you come in. But I trust when you and Bell put you're heads together, you'll figure it out. Either way, I need to know tonight. You ain't got the heart to pull this off, aight. Well settle up on the money you owe me, I'm sayonara"_

She took another puff of her cigar, then tossed it over the edge of the roof  _"Appreciate you're time ladies... and man. Thanks for the cigar"_ Luna walked across the roof to the door, then disappeared,

We all stayed quite for a few seconds, letting it sink in. Leave it to Luna to have us all on our asses. Despite growing up with her, she still was just about one thing. The money. Using anything and anyone to get it. It made her a good friend to have. Up until she decided our friendship wasn't worth as much to her. This was just like her. Everything except for the trust. She wouldn't normally put everything out on the table like this. She was secretive. She played games. This was all a little to straightforward for her.

Clarke moved next to me  _"Hey An let me check out that route"_

I handed it to her and leaned back against the railing. Bell was pacing now, very agitated.

_"This is not the way we do things ladies. It's too fast, too rushed. It's a lot of money, but the whole thing feels forced. Five days? Five?!"_

I looked at Bell the whole time, taking puffs of my cigar every now and then. Raven was looking at the route now, then she spoke  _"Yeah, man, but you know, we can get the setup right.."_

 _"Bet big, Win big"_ Clarke finished.

I took a deep puff and looked up to the sky. A lone star was showing through the haze on top of LA. I exhaled.  _"We're Taker ladies. That's what we do for a living. We take"_ I looked at Bell again and he calmed down a little  _"it's a lot of money Bell. I don't trust Luna. But this is the score of a lifetime. We can deal with the consequences after"_

Bell looked around at us  _"And if Luna back stabs us?"_

 _"Then we'll take care of her too"_ I answered back.

Bell nodded then looked to Raven  _"if it checks out i'm in"_

 _"If it checks out"_ Rae answered him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Clarke**

After we went our separate ways, Anya to tell Luna we were in, and Bell and Raven back to our section, I went back to the bar looking for Lexa. I found her seat empty and taken by a few other women who were a little to drunk for my taste. Son of a bitch. If Luna kept me from her, I swear i'm gonna strangle the life out of her.

Then I felt a soft hand with long fingers on my shoulder. I smiled as I spun around to find Lexa smiling at me too.

 _"Hey I thought I was gonna have to mark you off as the one who got away"_ I told her, moving my hands to her waist.

She put her hands on top of mine  _"And miss getting to know you? I'd have stayed here all night waiting for you"_

Damn, she sure knew how to make a girl feel special, that's for sure. I leaned forward into her side and whispered in her ear  _"Well should we go and finish this conversation at my place?"_

She nodded then I took her hand in mine and led her out of the club, waving a hand to Echo. She waved back, but her face looked a little scared, or shocked, it was hard to tell. Fucking Luna.

I led Lexa to my car which had been brought to the front. She whistled when she saw it  _"Holy Shit Clarke. How can you afford a car like this"_

I grinned at her  _"I'm a really good painter"_ I said before I opened the door for her then shut it behind her as she got in. I walked around my car slowly to the driver side. I knew in some deep part of me that getting this close to someone would only end badly. Someone would get hurt in this if I kept going. Then another part of me came to the front of my mind and told me to go with it. I've been living and surviving for as long as I can remember. Eventually this part of my life will come to an end. I don't wan't to look back and say all I did was survive. I want my life to be about more than that. Maybe I can start by breaking this one rule. 

I smirked and chuckled before I opened my door, a saying Anya once said when O asked her why we can't get close to anyone outside our group. Anya replied with  _"Because Love is Weakness. And we can't have any room for weakness. Not with what we do."_

Sorry An, but im gonna have to push that aside this once. Hopefully it doesn't come back to bite us in the ass.


End file.
